Project Summary Project Title: Strategies to Enhance Produce Safety on Virginia Farms for Implementation of FDA?s Produce Safety Rule Project Description: We intend to develop a plan to implement the FDA?s Produce Safety Rule. This project will be a collaborative effort between FDA, the Virginia Department of Agriculture and Consumer Services and the Virginia Polytechnic Institute and State University. This plan will include education and training for produce farmers covered under the rule, as well as implementation of a regulatory program which will include regulator training. Project Goals: The proposed project will develop a strategic plan for alignment of Virginia?s regulations and activities with FDA?s Produce Safety Rule. Goals include establishing an inventory of covered produce farms, providing farmers with education of, and training on, the Produce Safety Rule, completing an assessment of Virginia?s regulatory authority for produce safety and the resources needed to develop a successful program, and implement the program. Expected Outcomes: We believe that the partnerships and strategic plans that will emerge from the work outlined in this proposal will create a federal-state relationship which will leverage the existing expertise, knowledge and resources of the Virginia Department of Agriculture and Consumer Services and the Virginia Polytechnic Institute and State University which will result in consistent and successful on-farm inspections. Project Objectives: 1) Develop and maintain an inventory of produce farms covered under the rule, including a mechanism to share the data with the FDA. 2) Determine resources needed to conduct activities under a state produce safety rule that has been aligned with FDA?s Produce Safety Rule (identify metrics & develop models for training, technical support/assistance, information technology, inspection/compliance activities). 3) Develop and implement a plan that includes educating producers on produce safety and providing regulatory oversight of the farming of covered produce. The plan will include on-farm inspections, sampling, enforcement, training, education and technical assistance. Budget: $500,000 for year one, $725,000 for year two, $755,000 for year three, $770,000 for year four and $875,000 year for five, totaling $3,625,000 for the five year grant period.